SpongeBob Returns/Plot
Warning: Contains Spoilers for the movie SpongeBob Returns! Plot: The movie beginnings with Patchy and Shadow The Hedgehog on a pirate ship about to watch SpongeBob Returns.But the Millennium Falcon crashes in and Han Solo gets out and finding out it's the wrong planet but Princess Leila says it's the wrong planet even though Han Solo has pointed that out.Patchy throws a empty can of beer at them and saying they should go.Luke Skywalker says "The ship engines are malfunctioning!" (Just because Patchy threw something at it,god it's weak)as the ship lands in the ocean so Chewie activates submarine mode so Patchy turns on the movie but Shadow has to go help his friends. The opening credits plays and it cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick running to the Krusty Krab but a sign says "Shut Down" so SpongeBob shouts NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.He wakes up and it's Monday! so he sings Thank God It's Monday! Patrick,Sandy and all most all of Bikini Bottom sings it.Squidward shouts "Monday Sucks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" offending everyone so Mr.Krabs opens the Krusty Krab as SpongeBob and Squidward go in.Plankton is moping inside the chum bucket saying to Karen "Am changing the name to the Chum Bumcket" but the Boo You Stink Guy say his trademark line then makes out with the boo you stink guy.The first two customer of the day,Sandy and Patrick mention the new Mario and Sonic game,Mario and Sonic Excellent Adventure but then a dashing noise and is Sonic and Mario here for a Crabby Patty! Mr.Krabs ask SpongeBob to bake 4 Krabby Patty's for Patrick and Sandy plus Sonic and Mario.But Plankton and his new mega weapon destroy the Krusty K to get the formula.Tails,Luigi,Wario,Shadow,Sliver,Peach,Amy,Knuckles,Toad,Waluigi and Rouge the Bat come in Tails helicopter and starts shooting the mega weapon as Sandy activates her hacking device.The scene cuts to Batman and Superman flying to the moon to battle a unknowing disturbance in Superman's powers.When they get there they see Captain America,Iron Man and Spider-Man has beat them so they argue but then a new threat,Golden Bones comes out of his drill(That comes out of the moon's core)and so he remarks how the heroes are stupid then activates his Bone Bots causing the heroes to team up to destroy them.When Spider-Man tried to attack Golden Bones he used the force to push all the heroes to the sea but one of the Bone Bots blew up the moon. The Millennium Falcon lands in Bikini bottom and shoots Plankton's Mega Weapon blowing it up.They get out then Luke Skywalker uses the force on SpongeBob but Hans Solo says there friendly.Luke rebuilds the Krusty Krab then they introduce them self's then all the other characters introduce them self.It cuts to all the characters eating there meal while SpongeBob and Squidward are working but Mr.Krabs say's to them it has been there most successful day ever.Leila says "Thank you for the meal but we have to go but to Cloud City Lando's having a party" so the Krusty Krew say bye but the Millennium Falcon's gone! everyone suspects it's Plankton so they go to the Chum Bumcket to see were Plankton is experimenting on Shrek so they step on Plankton and rescue Shrek.Tails puts Plankton in the same machine and makes him talk but Plankton says it was not him who stole the foumla but everyone thinks he's lieing but the heroes who witnessed Golden Bones machine fell from the sky and say a new threat is properly going to destroy earth.SpongeBob says they should help but Plankton says he wants to join to erase all the evil he's done,Everyone expect Han Solo gives him a change to prove him worthy of being a good guy.The gang try and find The Millennium Falcon that is still missing but then when they find it Bowser and Eggman are trying to hack it to prank call the pizza place.Knuckles punches the two then Sliver lifts them up and down with his powers but Hans mistakes it for the force and say "Are you a Jedi?" making Sliver give a mad face.Eggman and Bowser are put in a cellar then they say they were working for Golden Skull.Patrick is asked to research and guard them while everyone go's and relax until they get to land.Patrick ask Eggy an Bowser if they wanted to see his willy but they say no,he ask again and they say no again,he ask one last time and madly Eggy and Bowser reply with a NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!.Dr. Robotnix whisper in Bowsers's ear that he's stupid so they could trick him into opening the cage up.They do said thing and escape but Patrick presses a button releasing a claymation robot that blasts the two into the cage closing it then the claymation robot escapes up stairs.Meanwhile Golden Bones is hatching a plan to take over the universe but then one of his Bone Bots says thats already taken but then Golden Bones blasts him saying "Silence! I don't care am doing it and not alone!" then Loki and Phineas and Ferb teleport in. The Millennium Falcon rises from the ocean and now the crew are in Blackpool.Squidward says is a dump but Tails said he enjoys the looks of it.The ship lands as Han Solo has been injured by a claymation robot who is now hacked by a unknowing life force.The heroes step out after parking in the beach to track the force down but they find Phineas and Ferb operating a key pad that controls the claymation robot now after taking control.They send the claymation robot to kill them but not only that but Iron Man's armour! the heroes run but the Mario and Sonic characters are captured and teleport to somewhere secret.Batman shoots Iron Man Armour but Tony Star (Who escaped his evil armour) gets injured so Superman fly's him to a hospital then returns just in time to punch the claymation robot.Loki sends the robot and everyone else to Green Hill Zone so they all run away but they find another stopmation robot and starts fighting.Loki upgrades Phineas and Ferbs one making it stronger but after 3 minutes the good robot knocks Phineas and Ferbs one in the ocean causing it to explode so Loki turns Phineas and Ferb to stone then teleports to the robot destroying it causing the heroes to escape! the heroes signals for help causing Karen to operate mechi mode.Karen (In mechi mode comes out of the ocean and steps in Loki 10 times then uses Loki as a filzbee to send in flying into the horizon.A shield helicopter fly's down and in it is Nick Fury who gives them a lift to Shrek's Swamp where they put together a plan to stop Golden Bones.Squidward's plan is to ask Jimmy Neutron to use his smartness to create a new dimension with no villains,Luke's is to blow him up,Hans is to shoot him in the balls,Patrick's is to press funny buttons but then Plankton plan is to ask bubbles to turn them into superheroes.Everyone agrees and uses the Fairy Godmothers wand to teleport to Bubbles lair. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Comedy Category:2016 Category:Da king of SpongeBob Fans Category:2016 Movies